For The First and Last Time
by Pyroken
Summary: "I have to fix this somehow. I knew it was impossible, but somehow I felt that his imprint to me was getting weaker by the second. I don't even know if it was there or not anymore." M for sex in future possible chapter.SLASH


**This is a one-shot I wrote yesterday, in one sitting! My writing is so fast paced so please bare with that.**

**It's a really sad story, and if you read from beginning to end, you're probably gonna cry, or at least tear up :P [You have been warned.]**

**Thank you to Song of The Midnight Wolf for beta-ing this :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters from Twilight, sadly.**_

_**And also, I used Booster Juice cause I like that store.**_

ENJOY GUYS :P

* * *

The morning light broke through the glass window of my room. The sudden flash of light made my eyes flutter open through my eyelids. I opened my eyes expecting to see the white walls and window of my room, but all I saw was a russet colour. I couldn't see anything else, and I immediately knew who this beautiful brownish colour belonged to. I looked up to see Jacob's face just above mine. He was sleeping and was slightly snoring, he reminded me of what happened the past few months. I had forgotten that Jake and I moved out of La Push last month.

After falling in love with each other, and imprinting a few years back. We decided to live immortally together somewhere else; La Push had gotten too boring for us anyway. Since Jake was my imprint and I was his, neither of us had to stop being werewolves. Jacob suggested that we move to Canada, Toronto specifically. It was a big city, but not as hectic, somewhere like New York. It could be quiet and peaceful, and fun and crazy if we wanted. There were also full of forests and places just outside of the city, where we could phase without anyone spotting us. Just in case we got the itch to do so.

My mind was brought back to the stud holding his arms around me, when he shifted slightly. I took this chance to squirm up so that my face was level with his. I gave him quick kiss on the nose.

"Wake up sleepyhead, you and I have work to go to." I brought my hands which were around his neck and pushed his cheeks together. The face he was forced to make made me giggle. He woke up and looked at me with a confused look.

"What're you doing?" he smirked. Well, _tried_ to smirk, my hands were still squishing his face.

"Making you look sexier." I joked.

"Now get up, you're gonna be late!" I let go of his face, and pulled myself out of bed. I realized I was still naked, and still smelled like Jacob. He turned his head, still on the pillow and looked at me while I was looking for something in the closet to wear. I bent over to find something on a lower shelf.

"Nice ass." He complimented.

"You would know, you were grabbing it the entire night!" I chuckled, and proceeded to throw clothes around. I found a nice pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue plaid shirt. I put them on, and decided to leave the plaid un-buttoned, it looked cooler that way. I strolled into the bathroom, which was conveniently connected to our room. I took the brush and toothpaste sitting on the bathroom sink and started brushing my teeth. Didn't want my breath to smell bad at work.

"Hey Jake?" I called out to him. My voice sounded funny since my mouth was full of toothpaste.

"Yeah babe?" his voice was muffled by the pillow he had his face in.

"Do you think after work we can uh- go out on date?" This was a question I asked him every day. Jacob was perfect, and I wanted to show him off to the world, but he was still nervous about our relationship going public. I thought that starting off with a small date would be okay, but his answer was always a polite no.

"Seth, you know I'm not ready for this yet." And this was the same answer I got every day.

"You're never ready" I mumbled. I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out. I walked out to the small living room of our small house and gathered a few things I needed for work. By now Jacob was already changed and ready. I worked part time at a Booster Juice a few blocks down from our home, while Jake already became a professional football player on the Toronto NFL team. You can totally tell who brings in more money in the house, but hey! His wolf strength makes him a total cheater right?

I put everything I gathered and put it in a backpack, and slung it over one shoulder. I walked out the door without saying bye to Jake, slamming the door behind me. I was angry and sad that Jake wasn't ready. We already told all the people in the pack, our parents, practically the whole reservation! Why not the whole world then? Sure, things didn't go to well after the explanations that he was bi and I was gay, but look at us now, we're happy? Aren't we? Aren't we…?

I started my walk down to the store, when I heard footsteps behind me. What do you know? It was Jake.

"What?" I said bitterly without stopping or turning around to face him.

"You didn't say goodbye…you're mad aren't you" He had a hint of sadness in his words.

"No duh." I answered I turned around.

"Seth… I promise I'll be ready soon, just don't hate me. Please?" He asked sincerely.

"Jake it's been too long, I'm starting to worry that you're a-ashamed of me." I replied. My own words made my eyes watery, getting them out was hard. I knew Jacob loved me, but if he did, he shouldn't have any problems showing the world right? I didn't understand.

"I'm definitely not ashamed of you Seth, it's just me." He brought me into a hug, but not before he took a quick look around to see if anyone would see us. That was it, even when he was trying to apologize, he was still afraid? I didn't return the hug, after he let go I just turned around and continued walking.

"Bye Jake." It was all I said to him. I have to fix this somehow. I knew it was impossible, but somehow I felt that his imprint to me was getting weaker by the second. I don't even know if it was there or not anymore

**Jake's POV**

Great I made Seth angry. This had to have been the hundredth time he's asked me to go out on a date with him. It's not like I don't want to, it's just… there are reasons. For one I don't want my teammates bugging me through practices on how I was dating a guy, I couldn't let my reputation die . I didn't know if they were homophobic or not, but I wouldn't take that chance.

After our embrace, I noticed Seth didn't hug me back. This was expected, but it would be all better tomorrow, like always. I ran back into the house and grabbed my football equipment, there was a small practice for the team today, and we had a game tonight. If we won, our coach would take us out for an after party at a bar. We were going to win for sure; we have practiced so hard for this. And if we did win, I would bring a date to the party.

**Seth's POV**

I opened the door to Booster Juice and heard the familiar ring when I stepped inside. I was surprised to see the store already open, since I had taken the first shift. I saw Mark, who also worked there with me. I had met him at the employment agency the day I came to Toronto, he seemed nice and we chatted while waiting in line. We were such good friends after talking for a few hours that we decided that we would work at the same place. The only place that was had two spots open were at Booster Juice, so that was our job!

"You're sure here early this time." I said to my co-worker. He was stacking cups and lids behind the counter.

"Oh hey Seth! And yeah, we gotta get ready. There's a football practice today, and you know them." He was right; the football team always came over to our store after practice for drinks. I would have enjoyed it, except for the fact that Jake was on that team, and I didn't want to see him today.

I walked behind the counter, and put on the purple apron with my name on the front. Today was going to be a busy day. I walked over to the freezer in the back and brought out frozen fruits that we would be using today. I brought them up and put them in the display freezer at the front. You know, the one where you can see what extra ingredients you want in your smoothie? When I finished I was greeted by a few of the morning customers who had no time to eat breakfast. Some were students and some where workers rushing to get to work. Mark and I got to work, and in a few hours we finished the morning session.

"There won't be many customers till lunch, so we can take a break." He assured me. I let out a huge sigh. Finally! I swear my hands were still shaking from holding down the blender too much. It wasn't as hard as other jobs, but it was tiring! We moved to the sitting area at the very front of the store and sat there. I picked up a magazine that we had to delivered and read it.

"Seth, what's been bothering ya?" He asked me curiously? I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I was confused, the only thing that bothered me right now was Jake. I didn't even mention that either.

"You were getting so many orders mixed up, you're usually so organized." He was right, I was always the one telling him what was wrong, and what needed to be done. But today I was out of it. I even mistook Coconut ice cream for Vanilla! How could I be so clueless? I chuckled in my head, it was pretty funny, now that I thought about it.

"Yeah, just some relationship problems I guess. It's been taking my mind of things." I admitted to Mark.

"With Jake? Wanna tell me about it? It'll make you feel better." He assured me. I decided that he was the right person to talk to at the time. So I did I took 15 minutes explained the part about me wanting to show my love for him out in public, while Jake wanted to keep it on the down low.

"I guess you're gonna have to give him a bit more time." He suggested after hearing my long rant. Maybe he was right; if Jake was uncomfortable, I should be more caring. Great, now I felt like a dick.

"I guess so." Was all I told him. After this long talk it was already close to lunch.

"Back to work I guess, and look! Here come the guys!" I was walking back to the counter and I turned around to see a pile of hunky, gigantic guys walking through the front door. Practice was over, and they were now thirsty for energy shakes. The orders ranged from Warrior Boosts, to Hyper Energy shakes. By the time me and Mark finished almost all the orders, my hands were frozen and tired. We served the last customers, and of course, the very last person had to be Jacob. He leaned over the counter to talk to me, but not in the way I wanted. He made it look like he was just ordering.

"I'll have a regular sized Orangsicle, please." He said politely, and gave a sexy smile. I couldn't ignore him for this long; I would talk to him after work.

"Would you like any toppings or boosters?" I asked him, trying to sound like I was talking to a stranger.

He leaned over the counter slightly.

"Could I have you as a topping?" he whispered seductively. Only Mark and I had heard, but he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry, we don't have that today." I said in a regular voice. He moved back and chuckled quietly. I walked over to the blenders to make his smoothie. I brought it over to him, and he purposely touched my hand while taking it. I growled slightly. I took his money and gave him his change. He gave one more smile and marched out with the rest of the team. Once they all left, Mark was the first to speak.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were going out with the star quarterback of the Toronto football team?" He yelled, sounding excited.

"I – I didn't think it was that important." I admitted.

"Well it is! Then why aren't y-" He remembered the problems that I had told him about earlier.

"S-Sorry, I forgot." He apologized.

"No problem, it's fine." I said sadly.

"No, I reminded you of bad things. Let me make it up to you!" He said. What was going to make me feel better at this point? There wasn't anything I could think of.

"I know! I'll take you somewhere downtown! If its okay with your boyfriend that is…" He suggested. That didn't seem too bad. It sounded kind of fun actually. I haven't been to many shops in Toronto since me and Jake moved here, this would be a great chance to see some more of the city!

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, thanks man!" I was excited now. It was going to be a fun night, but not before I have that dreaded talk with Jake.

"Great! I'll pick you up at you house a little bit after work!" He said.

I worked through until the late afternoon, when the next shift people would come in to take our places. I walked back home, and was thinking about stuff I would say to Jake one I got home. I would tell him that I respect his feelings about going public I guess.

I got to the front door of my home, and I knocked on the door. Jacob should have been home already.

I looked down at my shoes, I heard the door open.

"Hey." I said quietly. He pulled me into another one of his bear hugs.

"Hey." He replied. I pulled away from him, and look him in his beautiful brown orbs.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, the guilt was killing me.

"For what?" He replied looking at me confused now,

"I-I didn't respect your feelings, and if y-you wanted to keep this relationship secret a little while longer. I'm okay with it." The moment I finished my sentence, he reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand. Slowly he pushed myself forward and touched his lips to mine. I could feel his breath as it breezed across my skin leaving warmth in its wake. I closed my eyes and trusted that Jacob could lead me to bliss. His lips pressed against mine. His body touching my own. Even if just his hands.

The kiss grew deeper and was soon ignited by a fire of passion. Mouths moving in perfect synch. Our tongues fought for dominance, though he was obviously winning. I moved my hands so they rested on his shoulders, one tangled in his hair and the other hooking into his neck pulling him closer. He moaned 'thank you' during our kiss, and we broke apart leaving a bridge of saliva between our tongues. After we panted for a few seconds, catching our breathe, we moved over to the living room to talk. It felt like none of that stuff that happened this morning, had never happened at all.

"Hey Jake, do you mind if I go out to dinner with a friend tonight?" I asked remembering Mark's invitation.

"A friend?" He growled slightly, at least the possessiveness was still there.

"Mark" I admitted. He calmed down; he knew Mark was a good friend of mine, he had met him once or twice too.

"Sure, but come back later tonight for some fun." He smirked. I chuckled and complied.

"I'm going to go change; he's picking me up soon." I explained and ran up the stairs to go find something nicer to wear. I rummaged through the closet again, the only think that look nice was a black and white t-shirt with a dragon design down the back of it. I heard the doorbell ring, knowing who it was I rushed back downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Mark!" he stood at the door, and his car was parked in our driveway.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just let me go say bye to Jake." I turned around and he was right there.

"Oh! Bye Jake, and good luck with your game today!" I gave him a hug.

"Thanks babe!" he pecked me on the lips and I left to get into Mark's car.

**Jake's POV**

I was so ready for my game! After a quick nap, I drove back to the stadium where our match was going to be played. As I got into the change room where the team was gathering and changing of course, I was stopped by my coach.

"I'm counting on you Black." I nodded and he patted me on the back. I sat down and started changing into my pads, jersey, and helmet. The game was in about half an hour. We had a bit of time before practice. We passed the football to back and forth for a little bit, and did some tackling practices.

By then our game was gonna start, we entered the field and saw the crowd cheering us on. It was such a rush. We had to win this!

**Seth's POV**

Since Mark lived in Toronto all his life, he decided he would show me the highlights of downtown Toronto. First we went to a street filled with brand name stores. We popped into a shoe store that we both seemed interested in.

"Hm, this pair looks nice!" Mark showed me pair of Nikes that were white, with a green and blue pattern. My favourite colour was green, and blue was Jake's! Perfect!

"Yeah they do, I think I'll buy a pair for me, and a pair for Jake." He gave me an 'Aw that's cute' face and turned around to check the price.

"Are you sure? They're $120 per pair!" I thought for a second if I could afford it. With my shifts I'm taking at the shop I probably could. He would love them anyway.

"Yeah, Jake's worth it." I smiled and asked the employee at the store to give me a size 9 and a size 13.

A little while later, he brought them and I paid for them right away. We left the store, because Mark didn't seem interested in anything. We continued down the street until for a while and took a rest on one of those benches on the side, and by now it was already around 7. Wow! I didn't know buying stuff could make you so tired. I guess living in La Push my entire life, blocked me off from the rest of the world.

"Hey I have an idea, let's go there!" He pointed to the CN Tower. It stood high above everything else in the city. Even at my home almost all the way across Toronto, I could still slightly see it. I was hesitant to answer him. I knew it was the tallest tower in the world, and I was a tad bit scared of heights, and Jake wasn't going to be there to comfort me either. But I know that Mark really wanted to show me how great Toronto was, so I agreed.

"Great! Let's hurry over and buy tickets!" He took my arm in a hurry and practically dragged me to the end of the street where he had parked his car in a parking lot, almost. Getting into the car, I was already panting.

"What…was….that?" I had to take a breath after each word.

"We gotta hurry! I just remembered that I need you to see something!" He put the key in, started the ignition, and drove towards the looming tower.

The car ride was short since we were already downtown.

We arrived at the parking lot to the tower, and Mark ran out to get tickets at the booth.

"Two tickets for the elevator ride please!" he said to the booth teller behind the glass window. I pulled out a bill to pay for the tickets, until Mark stopped me.

"No man! I'm paying! You already spent enough money on those shoes of yours." I complied without a word and he continue to pay for the tickets.

We walked around to the entrance, there we gave our tickets to the employee who would ride the elevator with us. It wasn't that late but there weren't that many people there. It was just me and Mark and the employee inside the elevator. The ride up was quite long, and the glass floors and walls made it even worse. I started getting a little scared, but not enough to let it show on my face. I just stood still, but around a quarter way up Mark nudged my side.

"You okay Seth? You look kinda scared." He asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a little scared of heights is all." I stammered. He frowned, probably because he felt bad.

But it wasn't his fault.

"Its fine, I wanted to come up here!" I assured him, and he brightened up again.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" he said.

"What?" I asked really curious.

"Look down there." He pointed outside the glass wall, and my eyes followed. In the dark of the night, I saw a stadium filled with thousands of people, and bright lights. But in the middle of the field I saw tiny people running around. I recognized what it was, and asked Mark just to make sure.

"I-Is that?" He nodded before I could finish my question. Wow! Jake was down there playing football? I pressed my face to the glass, to try and see if I could see Jake from up here. The elevator went higher; I couldn't even see figures anymore, just blurs of colours. The only thing I made out was the players leaving the field.

"Thank Mark! This is really cool!" I smiled really wide.

"No problem." he replied. We got to the top and looked around; they had shops and a restaurant up there! As a thank you, I bought Mark a souvenir gift and something small for Jake and I. After walking around a bit, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Jake.

'Hey Seth! We WON! There's one thing though… there's an after party. And I sorta have to go. So I'll still meet you at home later, just a little bit later okay? See you tonight ;)'

I smiled at the text, mainly because he won, but also because he said 'see you tonight' with a winky face at the end. It made me excited for later. I ran over to Mark and told him the good news. And after Mark decided that we should go celebrate for Jake ourselves, and I agreed. We rode the elevator back down, which wasn't as bad as the ride up.

We got back into Mark's car, and rode to a bar me and Jake went to when we first came here. When we got in, you could smell the stench of alcohol and smoke. I hated it, but I could handle it. We sat down on bar stools nears the entrance, and ordered two beers. While waiting I noticed a rowdy crowd of guys. I recognized some from earlier! It was the football team! I was purely a coincidence that we had gone to the same bar that Jake was celebrating at. As I approached them, an idea popped into my mind. What if I brought him the shoes I bought him? They would be a great present for him winning the game! I ran back to Mark, who was now sitting with two beers.

"Hey Mark! Can I borrow your keys for a minute?" I asked in a hurry.

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm going to give those shoes to Jake now was a celebration present! They're in the car." I told him bouncing up and down.

"Yeah sure!" He tossed me his car keys and I ran outside to get the box. I opened the trunk and pulled out a bag with the shoes in it. I quickly pulled out a pen and wrote his name and my name on the box, signifying that it was from me to him, and a short little message. I locked the car and walked back inside, not trying not to bump into anybody. I waited for Jake to get up or something so that I could give him the gift in private, remembering that he was still not okay with being openly bisexual, and dating a guy.

After a few minutes he got up and went towards the direction of the bathroom. This was my chance! I moved across the crowded bar with the bag and followed Jake. I followed him to the hallway, and saw him enter the bathroom. I was surprised when the girl walking in front of me also went into the same bathroom, wasn't she supposed to go to the women's bathroom? I took the same path they did and slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The sight that I saw made my heart rip into pieces. I wanted to drop dead, right then and there. My eyes immediately filled with tears. There in the corner of the room was Jake and this brunette haired girl eating each others faces, just like I had done with him before earlier today. His hands were grabbing her waist, and her arms were around his neck. How could he? Was his imprint on me really that weak? My lips quivered, I was going to break out crying. They were so into it that they didn't even notice that I had come in. I dropped the shoes I was holding, and ran out. I couldn't let either of them see me like this. I was usually the happy-go-lucky-kid, but wow right now…I wanted to die.

**Jake's POV**

I started making out with my girlfriend that I kept away from Seth in the bathroom of a sports bar. We met at my first practice as a football player and she was a cheerleader. Let's just say this was her present for winning the game today. I knew this was bad, but I felt like I needed this so bad. A few seconds later I heard the door squeak open, but we ignored it and kept going at it. It was great; her lips were soft and tender, it was missing something, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then I heard something hard hit the tiles of the bathroom floor. We both snapped around to see what it was, but all we saw was a blur run out the door, and a bag on the sitting on the ground.

"One sec baby." I told her, she nodded and untied her arms from my neck. I walked and pulled out a shoe box. It seems heavy so I opened it! Wow! It was my size, and it was one of my favourite colours, blue! What luck! I quickly examined the shoes and placed them back into the box, and closed the lid. When I closed the box, I noticed some black scribbles on the side. I gasped as I read the words.

'_Jake I'm so happy that you won your game! This is a present I got for you! I hope you like it, it's our favourite colours! Love you!_

_From Seth.'_

"Oh my god…he saw." I breathed out. Bella was now at my side.

"Who's this Seth?" She asked as she read the writing on the shoebox.

"M-My boyfriend." I stuttered. I just told someone that I had a boyfriend! Crap!

"Your what?" She screamed.

"I thought I was your GIRLFRIEND." She emphasized the word girlfriend by saying it louder.

"You are…but he is-" She interrupted me.

"Fine, be with the faggot!" She stormed out of the bathroom. I didn't even care that she was leaving me now, all I could think about was if Seth was okay or not. I took the shoes put them in the bag, and ran out to find Seth.

**Seth's POV**

I ran as fast as I could towards Mark. Tears made streams down my face, as I ran, not caring who or what I hit. I reached Mark still sitting quietly at the same bar stool.

"M-M-Mark? C-Can we leave?" I couldn't even speak properly through all the sobbing.

"Why? The night's sti-" He stopped and nodded his head when he noticed the tears. He didn't have to ask to know what had happened. We walked out to the car and he drove me back to my home. Jacob would come home eventually also, but it didn't matter…for now anyway. I quietly gave Mark a hug and said 'thank you' quietly. I rushed into the house.

It was quiet and dark, I kept it that way. I closed the front door and walked towards our bedroom. Along the way I saw a few pictures of me and Jacob hanging against the wall. I took them one by one and dropped them to the ground. Every time the glass shattered against the floor I felt a little better, but not enough to stop the crying…the pain. I stepped on shards of glass, and I bled, but didn't care. Nothing could compare to what I was going through right now. The guy that I loved for years was out kissing a woman.

When I reached the bedroom, I pulled the sheets slowly off the bed. I wrapped it around me as I sat on the bed crying myself to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

The morning light broke through the glass window of my room. The sudden flash of light made my eyes flutter open through my eyelids. I opened my eyes expecting to see a beautiful russet colour, but all I saw was white walls and window of my room.

The memories start flooding back into my mind, and I sat there tears starting to swell up again. He was probably at that brunette girl's house screwing her. I winced at the thought of him making love to her and not me.

I got up and limped my way downstairs to the living room. And what do you know? The bastard had the nerve to come back and sleep on the couch? There he was face up, snoring and had one arm draped over the couch. I slowly walked up to him , for the first time in my life, filled with anger instead of love. I used most of my strength to pull him up, and he woke up as I did so. Good, I wanted him to feel this anyways. As soon as his eyes opened I punched him in face as hard as I could. A loud 'ugh' escaped his lips as he fell back down onto the couch.

"I know I deserved that."His face was red and already starting to heal.

"You did." I said quietly. Even though he cheated on me, it was so hard to be mean to him. Even if my imprint for him, was stronger than his was for me.

"Look, let me explain." He said calmly.

"This better be fucking good." I hadn't swore in so long, I almost felt bad for saying it to Jacob. He looked surprise that I had used such language, and he started to explain.

"Seth, I can't really explain this but when we came to Toronto, I felt that my imprint for you became weaker and weaker by the day." My fears were right, he was actually falling out of love with me.

"And, I sorta fell in love with Bella." So that was her name? Ugh. Tears were now falling full force out of my eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me Jake?" I said quietly. He came closer to me and tried wiping my tears, but I jerked away. He withdrew his hand.

"Because…I'm in love with you too Seth, and I couldn't see your heart broken like that." He explained.

"And you don't think my heart isn't broken now?" I said slightly louder.

"I know…what I did was wrong. And I want to change… but it's hard." He admitted. How was he going to change? The fact that he had a whole other relationship for 6 months wasn't going to just go away.

"H-How?..." I questioned him.

"I'll break up with Bella, and I swear that I will never ever hurt you again Seth." I sat there for a moment, and then I pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest. I wanted to say that it wasn't good enough, but the imprint just wouldn't let me. It made me forgive him, and I was slightly okay with that. I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind. We just stayed in that position for a few minutes, until I could control my sobbing.

"Jake please, don't do this again." I whispered while nuzzled in his neck now.

"I'll make it up you, I promise." He picked me up bridal-style and carried me up to our bedroom.

"I'll take you to your favourite restaurant." He said while plopping me on the side of the bed,

"And you think that's going to make me forgive you?" I questioned him.

"Of course not, I'm just hoping it helps." He chuckled and tossed me clothes from the closet. I quickly put them on and sat back down on the bed. As he was getting changed, I decided to ask him more question.

"So, did you have sex with her? Bella I mean." He gave me a sad look.

"Yeah." He said quietly. I felt a pang in my heart, and I look down at my feet.

"It was never as good as your tight little ass though." Jacob talking dirty always made me blush, and the pain was immediately relieved.

"Now let's go." He grabbed my hand and took me down the stairs, outside, and into his car. The car ride to my favourite Italian restaurant was filled with questions.

"Won't you get be scared people are going to see us?" I asked.

"Never, that doesn't matter anymore, I want the entire world that I love Seth Clearwater." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips with one hand on the steering wheel. This was the first time I had smiled in since visiting the CN Tower. I leaned over and saw that he was wearing the shoes that I had bought him.

"I love them." He said.

"Huh?" I looked up at his face.

"The shoes. I love them. Thank you Seth." He smiled. I was really glad that he liked his present.

After that we arrived at the restaurant, I got out and waited for Jake to do the same. The parking lot was a bit far from the restaurant, so we walked hand in hand. For the first time Jake and I were able to hold hands in public. This was I wanted most of all. Jacob didn't even have a slight bit of nervousness on his face. He smiled when he noticed me looking at him, and I smiled back. This perfect moment was interrupted by the sound of three gunshots, followed by a sharp pain in my back, and I fell to the ground.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Seth fall to the ground, he was in pain and lots of it. I tried lifting him, but he hissed loudly and I laid him back down. Blood pooled underneath him, leaking out. I looked up and saw a man in black clothes with a hand gun. My anger burning inside me, my blood boiled, everything! I unwillingly left Seth and rushed the person with the gun. He couldn't even raise the gun before I tackled him.

I felt some of his bones break as he hit the concrete sidewalk.

"You fucking bastard, why did you shoot him?" I growled loudly, bearing my incisors, and grabbing his throat. He didn't say anything, and I got angrier. I picked him up and slammed him against the wall of a store, holding his shirt now.

"WHY?" I screamed.

"A-A woman paid me too!" Bella. I was going to kill that bitch later. But right now Seth was all that mattered. I dropped the fucker to the ground, and he whimpered in pain. His hands shakily grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket.

"S-She t-told me to give this to y-you." He stuttered. I grabbed the piece of paper from his hand and read it.

_Jacob, If I can't have you, the faggot won't either. Have a good fucking life!_

_Bella._

What was with this bitch, she was so nice and calm when I had first met her. Now she was this crazy physco! I ran back over to Seth to comfort him.

"Seth! Seth!" I called out to him; he had lost so much blood. People who were around started frantically calling 911. His eyes were only half open now, and he panted heavily. Three shots was too much, even for Seth's super healing speed. The ambulance had to get here! It had to!

"Jake…" he croaked.

"Shhh…don't talk" I told him.

"No…I need to tell you…" My eyes started tearing and I started crying. I let him continue.

"Jake…I'm sorry…..that I couldn't make you as happy…as she did when we…moved here." he breathed heavily between every couple of words. The ambulance had to make it in time!

"No! Seth..I was the stupid one! I should have known that you were the one truly making me happy the entire time! I was stupid for cheating on you like that! I was stupid for even thinking about any other person other than you!" I was full out crying now. Seth couldn't die! He just couldn't.

"Heh..I guess your right…come down here…for a sec?" I lowered my head slightly closer to his. The smell of blood and death engulfed him. He gathered up the rest of his strength to inch his head forward and kiss me on the lips. That was the first time, that he had every kissed me on the lips. It was always me that started the kiss. I understood, he wanted to do it at least once if he was going to die.

"Jake…you've made me so happy, and I finally got to express...my love for you to the world…thank you…I love you Jacob Black." And with that his eyes slowly closed. His limbs went powerless. He was dead. My Seth was dead. So I guess it really was happening, it was his last time.

Why had I been so stupid? This never would have happened. I was crying harder than I ever had in my life. It felt like someone took my heart and ripped it from my chest. I pulled the lifeless body closer to me. And I kissed him, no response.

"Seth please wake up! Seth!" My tears fell on his face.

"Please…" I begged.

"Please…" I pleaded.

Nothing.

He was gone. Never coming back.

The only thing I heard after that was the sirens of the ambulance. Too late.

**-A Month Later-**

Friends and family from the La Push came to give their condolences at Seth's funeral. Everyone dressed in black, and all crying, even the members of the Pack, all except me. We all remembered Seth as the cheery kid, who you could never stay mad. And the one that I _truly_ loved with all my heart. It was too hard to imagine him gone, but he was. After everyone left the cemetery I stayed and talked to him.

"Seth, I know you're gone. But I also know you're still here in everyone hearts. I was so stupid for letting this happen to you." I said as I placed a small bouquet of Seth's favourite green flowers next to his grave.

This was when the tears started rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry…you never deserved this Seth. I wish I was the one who died." I said crying without a sound.

"Good bye Seth…I'm sorry and I love you." I turned and start walking to the entrance of the cemetery.

I felt a breeze blow by as I walked a few steps, I felt something hit the top of my head and I caught it.

It was the green bouquet I had left at his grave. The breeze must have blown it away. My tears fell onto the petals of the flowers.

"You were always the one to joke around Seth." I chuckled quietly and placed the bouquet back down.

"Seth…thank you, for everything."

**THE END**

* * *

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! If we get this to 20 reviews, I'll make it into a two-shot of a time-skip. :)**


End file.
